Looking For You
by Grace Q
Summary: Percy and Annabeth started their life happily after defeating Gaea, but troubles cause them to have a messy breakup. When they see each other again at Piper and Jason's wedding, drama erupts. Will they ever be together again?
1. Chapter 1

Looking for You

You know how there's that one person that you always know has changed your life in some dramatic way? That person that you know changed your life in some way so drastically that you could never forget. That person that you know has changed your life so mjch that you can't even imagine what life would be like without them? I have that person. And he was standing right in front of me.

I didn't think that I had been spotted yet. He was standing about 20 feet in front of me, talking with someone who I didn't quite recognize. Every time his tead turned even slightly I felt my face turn bright red. And it wasn't like I could get up and move; I was at a wedding and the precession had already begun. I covered my face with my hands and hoped that I wasn't spotted.

A slight sigh echoed through the church as the wedding march began. I looked in the back of the church and saw Piper walking down the aisle in one of the most gorgeous dresses I had ever seen. Piper normally tried to downplay her beauty, but not today. She was stunning. Jason stood at the aisle, a smile plastered on his face. He looked like the happiest man in the world. I couldn't help but smile for them.

The ceremony began, and the whole crowd cheered, despite its' small size. Piper and Jason had decided that they would have a large party but a very small, intimate ceremony with strictly their closest friends and family. They had also opted to not have any bridesmaids or groomsmen, as they had no idea whom they would choose. But even with their intimate ceremony, they still ended up added up to around 50 people. I wouldn't consider that small, but it was perfect for them.

Jason and Piper proceeded to have a very quick but sweet ceremony, with handwritten and tear-jerking vows. To my relief, it was over very quickly. I stood up, and began to attempt to dash off the beach, where the ceremony was held. The party was to be held that night and I needed to avoid him as long as possible.

"Annabeth! Wait!" I heard Piper called.

I quickly glanced around, hoping that he hadn't heard my name being called. Thankfully, he seemed to still be talking with that person whom I didn't recognize.

"Shh!" I said, motioning for Piper to hurry towards me.

"Where are you going?" She asked. "Don't tell me that you're leaving my wedding early."

"Please, Piper," I said. "You know I can barely look at his photo, much less see him in person or even talk to him! I just have to go, you're beautiful, I love you, but I really just have to leave."

"Annabeth! I'm the crazy love lady. You're the smart, level-headed girl. What's gotten into you? You can handle this!"

"He doesn't make me level-headed. He makes my heart hurt and I need to leave. I'll see you tonight."

I didn't give Piper a chance to reply as I dashed off the beach, leaving everyone behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking for You

Chapter 2

I stepped out of the car fiddling with my earrings. This very well may have been the most scared that I've ever been. I had bought a body-hugging nay dress for the wedding but was now regretting my decision. Was my dress too tight? Would he think I was trying to impress him? Was navy still his favorite color on me?

I took five deep breaths and stepped into the reception hall. I thought about how he must feel right at home. Jason and Piper had opted for a ceremony on the ocean and driftwood, seashells, starfish and seaweed decorated the tables. I couldn't help but think of seaweed brain, my favorite nickname for him. Thinking of that made my heart hurt. I took five more deep breaths.

"Annabeth!" I heard Hazel cry as she engulfed me in a hug.

"It's so great to see you! Where's Frank?" I asked.

Frank and Hazel had been going strong for the last few years. Rumors were circulating that Frank was about to propose to her. Hazel had never seemed happier.

"He should be here any minute," Hazel said. "But then again, he did head to the appetizers table so he may not be back for the next year."

"I heard that!" Frank laughed, toting a plate full of assorted bacon-wrapped items. "We missed you at the retreat, Annabeth!"

"I know, I wish I could've been there. I'm just swamped on work. I recently got an offer for building a skyscraper in Atlanta, and I haven't had a minute to myself since."

"Atlanta!" Frank exclaimed. "I love that place! It seems like it's been forever since I ventured there with Coach Hedge and Percy."

At the mention of his name, I felt a sharp pain go through my body, electrocuting my heart. I faintly heard Hazel whisper "Frank!" and nudge him.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, those were the good times."

Hazel gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I've got to use the ladies room." I said, dashing off.

I through open the door to the bathroom. I opened the door to the stall and leaned against the wall. I took deep breaths. "It's ok, it's ok," I murmured to myself. "It's not a big deal, Annabeth. It's just a boy. Just a stupid, stupid, STUPID boy."

I heard a noise and quickly bolted out of the stall. I saw my mother standing there. Over the years, Athena and I had grown very close. She loved how I was such a successful architect and was always helping me on my projects.

"I didn't know you were here," I said.

"It's not really me. She said, smiling. "Iris messages have improved much over the years, thanks to me."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Annabeth, I know you're upset. I never liked that Percy boy."

"Please don't say his name." I replied, wincing.

"I'm sorry. Of course not. I just wanted you to know that it's okay. He's a son of Poseidon. It's in his DNA to mess up everything. I want you to go out there and be appreciative of your friends."

"I know, Mom, I know. I'm fine."

"I love you. Be strong." She said before fading off.

I sighed and exited the bathroom.

"Annabeth?" Percy Jackson asked.

He was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

NOTES: Hey guys! I'm Grace and I'm so glad. I love the Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus series and I just HAD to write a fanfiction. Also, I love to write. Please leave me reviews! I've always seen some really nice ones and they make my day. I accept critique! However, I do NOT accept hate. Critique and hate are very different things. Please try to find the difference!


	3. Chapter 3

Looking For You

Chapter 3

I woke up and shot up.

"Don't sit up!" Percy said.

I blatantly ignored him and asked "How long have I been out?"

"Less than a second." He replied.

"Good. I'm fine." I said, standing up. "This didn't happen. I didn't see you. I didn't pass out."

I walked off.

"Annabeth!" Percy said, chasing after me. "Don't just leave me like that."

"Oh, please." I replied, avoiding looking at him. "You have no rights to tell me that."

"Okay, okay, you're right," he said. "I've just missed you a lot, Annabeth. I don't even know what's going on with you anymore!"

"Well, maybe you should've thought about that before you left." I replied.

He grabbed my shoulders. "Hey, look at me." He said.

I quickly looked up. "Okay, done." I said and then proceeded to walk away from him.

"Hey, come on. Don't be like that."

"Don't be like what?" I asked. "Cold, silent, refusing to talk to you. You've never been like that before, I'm sure."

"Come on Annabeth!" Percy cried.

"Percy, I can barely look at you. I can't talk to you. I just can't. Please just… just leave me alone." I said.

This time he didn't stop me.

I wasn't alone for long.

"What just happened there?" Piper asked.

"You look wonderful." I said.

"Annabeth, you can talk to me." She stated.

"There's nothing to talk about. Nothing happened! I ran into Percy, than I left. That's it."

Piper smiled at me. "Okay. Well, you know I'm here for you and it's okay.

"I know." I replied. "Now come on; let's get this party started!"


	4. Chapter 4

Looking for You

Chapter 4

Piper and I reentered her ceremony.

"There's the lovely lady!" Leo announced, Calypso on his arm.

"Hey Leo." Piper said, smiling.

"And Annabeth! It feels like it's been a century."

"I've missed you Leo." I replied.

Calypso and I looked awkwardly at each other. When I first met her, I hated her for trying to steal Percy away from me. Now I didn't know how I felt about her.

"Will I be seeing you on the dance floor?" Leo asked.

"Most definitely." Piper replied.

"You can count of me." I stated.

Leo and Calypso left to get some food.

"So, you and Jason. You're married! How does it feel?" I asked, knowing that I couldn't be selfish for any longer.

"Good, I guess?" Piper said. "I don't know, it's just all so surreal. I'm married! It's just crazy to think of."

"You guys are perfect together." I said, smiling.

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so. You deserve each other."

"You're the best, Annabeth."

Jason approached us.

"Permission to interrupt?" He asked.

"Permission granted." Piper replied, laughing. Her hand quickly found his.

"This is great, guys." I said. "The ceremony was beautiful."

"Too bad you had to leave early. Your work is so demanding!"

Piper looked at me quickly. I smiled. Of course she would have to cover for me .She wasn't the only one who noticed me leaving early.

"I know, it's crazy. But I do what I love."

"We're so glad you came." Piper said. "We were afraid you'd be busy."

"I'd never miss this." I said.

"And even better… I made sure that the seven, nico and calypso are sitting together! We won't be separated for even a second tonight!" Jason exclaimed.

Oh no. I felt like the world was closing in on me. All night with Percy? Not a second apart?

I ran out of the reception hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Looking for You

Chapter 5

I ran across the street to the park, hiding behind a large oak tree. I started to do breathing exercises that my therapist had recommended. The therapist hadn't been my choice; my Dad hired me one after seeing my funk from my breakup with Percy. I only went to one session before I was professed to be too perfect for therapy.

"I thought I might find you here," I heard someone say.

I looked up. Oh, great. It was just who I needed to see. Percy.

"Leave," I said, standing up. "You're the last person I want to see."

"Annabeth, I know you better than anyone else. And I know your 'I'm-just-pretending-that-I-don't-want-to-talk' look. And this is it." Percy told me.

"Stop being so arrogant, please! Frankly, you're just being annoying." I said.

"You're annoyed because I'm right." Percy stated.

"No, I'm annoyed because you're being obnoxious and rude." I replied.

"Don't act so much better than anyone else. You're the one who's avoided seeing your friends for the last five months, Annabeth! You're basically off the grid to them. You're no better than I am."

I slowly turned around, facing him.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" I asked.

Percy's face was a tomato. "I'm sorry, that was so rude of me."

I walked up to him and jabbed him with my finger.

"You have no right. No right! I have been swamped with work, trying to do something with my life that someone other than gods and demigods will understand. If I was to tell anyone that's not a believer in Greek mythology that I defeated Gaea, I'd be sent to a mental institute. My career is something that I will be known and remembered for. What have you been doing with your life, huh? You graduated college and now what. I don't see you running any businesses. You know what, why am I talking to you? Why? You don't deserve my attention."I yelled.

"Don't move." He whispered.

"Excuse me?" I yelled.

"Shh! Be quiet!" He whispered. "Now slowly turn around."

Standing about 20 feet in front of us were three Cyclops', looking directly at us. Two Cyclops' looked about 15 feet tall with a leader 3 feet taller than them and twice their muscles. They looked like they hadn't eaten in days.

"I have Riptide." Percy whispered.

"I have a simple Celestial Bronze knife," I replied, keeping my voice as low as possible.

"Should we just run?" Percy asked.

"No way. They know our friends are in there. We can't have anything ruining Piper and Jason's wedding. We've got to take care of them ourselves." I replied.

"Charge?" Percy asked.

"Charge." I replied.

Percy and I ran right towards the Cyclops'. They groaned, and one of them managed to pick up Percy and throw him twenty feet away from us.

"Percy, are you okay?" I yelled. "I really need some backup."

"I'm fine." I heard him say. "I landed in some bushes.

That was all I needed to know to proceed. I jumped onto a Cyclops and sliced the backs of its legs, right where its knees were. It fell to the ground, groaning. The other two Cyclops' attempted to pick me up, but I sprinted through their legs, stabing whatever came my way. Somehow I managed to get my knife into one of the Cyclops' eyes, and it disappeared into yellow dust. I smiled. It had been a while since I'd killed a monster.

"I've got one!" I heard Percy yell. Behind me I witnessed him slit the throat of the other monster.

We were left with the last monster, the team's leader. It smirked at Percy and me. It's breath made me want to puke and I was standing 20 feet away from it. The monster had cuts running up its' legs, but besides that showed no signs of weakness.

"I'm going to kill both of you." The Cyclops said. "You know that I'm stronger than 6 of you put together. You have nothing on me."

I laughed. "Oh please. We have powers that would give you nightmares. Don't we, Percy?"

"Well, I mean, my sword fighting skills have gotten pretty great but I don't know about how scary they are…" he said.

I gave him a sharp look, and nudged my hand towards the ocean. That was all it took. Percy got my clue.

"Even your partner doesn't believe in himself." The Cyclops laughed.

"Are you sure you want that to be your last words?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" The Cyclops said.

Percy pointed at the ocean.

All that the Cyclops saw was a massive surge of water pull him out to the sea.


	6. Chapter 6

Looking For You

Chapter 6

"Wow." I said, laughing. "That felt great."

"It's been a long time since we've done that together." Percy replied, flashing me a smile.

"Good times," I said. "Good times."

"We used to hang out all the time. Remember when Frank caught us in the stables that one night? Gods, we were embarrassed. I remember how you thought Coach Hedge was going to throw us off the side of the ship." Percy told me.

"Oh gods, that feels like such a long time ago! But I couldn't forget that night. That was the moment that I first knew that I loved you."

Percy grabbed my hand. I felt my face turn pink.

"What are you..." I asked, but was interrupted by Percy kissing me.

I pushed Percy away.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?!" I yelled.

Percy's face turned bright red for the second time that day. "I am so, so sorry. I thought that you were… well…"

"You thought I was leading you on? No way. No… absolutely no way. That's crazy! You're crazy! Totally nuts. I cannot believe you. I can't believe you!" I yelled, turning towards the reception hall, ready to storm away from Percy.

"Annabeth! I'm sorry. You just were talking about us and love and… I just got confused! Please, don't hate me, I'm so sorry!" Percy told me.

"I already hate you. I couldn't hate you any more than I already do. So you should just stop your apologies. You won't get anywhere." I yelled.

Percy looked genuinely hurt.

"Are you… are you being serious?" he asked.

I looked back at him. I looked directly into his eyes. Of course I didn't hate him. I loved him far too much to even come close to hating him. I knew that I didn't hate him. I just hated how much I loved him.

"Stop talking to me." I whispered.

"Come on, Annabeth. I know you're angry, but can't you please just try to forgive me?" Percy asked.

"How about this. I tolerate you until the end of the party. After that, it's over. You won't try to talk to me or contact me ever again. Do you understand?" I told him.

"What if I was able to convince you to give me a second chance, tonight?" I asked.

"I would say that your chances of succeeding were incredibly low."

"I'm not going to argue with that point. So let's start the night of you tolerating me right now. Maybe my new dance moves will convince you to turn a night into a week." Percy told me.

"Or maybe your new dance moves will convince me to turn a night into a minute." I said.

"Hey, I can dance circles around you."

I laughed. "Oh, in your dreams."

"No, you mean in your dreams." Percy said, laughing with me.

His laughter suddenly stopped and Percy smiled at me.

"You know, I haven't yet told you how beautiful you look tonight. I mean, really, you look stunning. You've always looked… well, just great in navy. Really, in any color, but…"

I interrupted him before he got any more emotional.

"Okay, Percy, I'm going to go back inside. I said that tonight I would tolerate you, not laugh and joke around. Much less flirt. I'm not even close to being there. I'm still furious at you, and you and a couple of laughs can't change that."

He smiled. "Maybe not right now. But it's a long night. Let's see how far that gets you."

We walked back into the reception hall.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking for You

Chapter 7

Percy and I stepped inside just as the food was being served. The seating arrangement was exactly what he had told me. Percy was to my left, and Hazel sat to my right. It was like a family reunion.

Leo spoke my thoughts. "It's like a family reunion."

"I'm so glad everyone's here. It means… it means so much." Piper said.

"I know that I wouldn't miss it for the world. Piper, Jason… you guys mean so much to me." I said.

"You mean so much to all of us." Percy said.

"And thank the gods that no monsters came to ruin it." Frank said.

Percy and I cast a sideways glance at each other.

"So, what are we eating?" Percy asked.

"Of course that's what you'd care about." Jason said, and the whole party began cracking up.

"On the invite you ordered salmon, so you have honey-glazed salmon and a kale salad." Piper said.

"That's crazy, I'd never order that. I don't eat any seafood." Percy stated.

"Here, take my steak." I said, swapping my plate with Percy's.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked.

"I'm not a big steak fan anyways. In other words, I'm sure." I said.

Cue the awkward silence.

"So, anyways, Jason, what's up with you?" Leo asked.

"Nothing much." Jason said.

"That's not true." Piper said. "He was granted early graduation from Harvard Law, and he has a job interview next week at one of New York's most prestigious law firms."

"Wow! That's great, Jason!" Hazel said.

"You sound like you've been really busy." Frank added.

Jason wasn't as bashful this time.

"That's true. I'm crazy busy. I barely have anytime for myself." Jason stated.

"We have to hang out more!" Leo exclaimed.

"Definitely. We used to be inseparable. Life's gotten in the way." Percy stated.

"I have an idea." Piper exclaimed. "A vacation together!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"No, it'd be so much fun! Imagine; all of us, staying a week together. We could go somewhere exotic, like Jamaica or Hawaii! It's not like we can't afford it. All of us are extremely successful in our careers. I mean, look at all of us. I've launched the most successful makeup line and have donated tons of money to women's rights groups. Percy's mapped out half of the Atlantic Ocean. Leo's invented over 20 very successful products in just 5 years. We all deserve to treat ourselves." Piper said.

"That actually sounds really fun." Percy said.

"I haven't traveled at all since leaving Ogygia. That would be a dream come true!" Calypso stated.

"I am pretty successful." Leo joked.

"Is anyone opposed to the idea?" Piper asked.

I was. Did I want to spend a retreat with these other 8 people? Not at all. Percy and I would be the only people that weren't part of a couple. We'd be expected to get back together. And if (and when) we didn't get back together we'd be stuck watching the other couples make out all the time. And that would get old really, really quickly. How was I supposed to express that? Everyone would think I was just being selfish Annabeth. Percy had been right earlier. I had been avoiding my friends because of my work, and it needed to stop. A trip with all of us would be really great. It would be some wonderful bonding time.

"I'm in." I said, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking for You

Chapter 8

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy said, approaching me.

"Hey Percy." I said, taking another shot of vodka.

Percy's eyes grew a big as saucers. "When did you start drinking?" He asked.

"Tonight," I replied. "I don't know, I just need to get the pressure off. For me, the drink starts kicking in after 30 seconds, so we have about 20 more until my drunkenness massively increases."

"Are you going to need to throw up?" He asked.

"Please, I'm not that week. Now document my last sober words: I'm making a big mistake." I said.

"Well you're still sober…" Percy said, right until I jumped into his arms.

"You know," I said. "I've been wanting to do this alllll nighttt longgg."

"Okay, Annabeth, you really do get drunk…"

"Aren't you just so glad I wore this dress? My butt and my boobs look SOOOO hot. I sawwww you looking at ME. Admit it NOW Percy. You think I look so so sooo smoking." I giggled.

"Annabeth, um…"

"Admit it!"

"Um.."

"Admit it!"

You looked away from me, but I could practically feel your embarrassment .

"Well… you do look really good Annabeth. And, I mean, a guy would be crazy for not looking at you without thinking how… well, how beautiful you are."

"Thankssss!" I slurred, taking another shot.

"One more minute," you said, laughing.

"I think I might be the SEXY drunk." I yelled, laughing. Thankfully the band was so loud that only a senior couple, the bartender, and you heard me.

You know, I've never told anyone this, but I did see how Percy's pants popped out. Right near the zipper.

"Should I get you home?" Percy inquired.

"No way! Did you know that I've only danced sexily once? Some girl I once shared an apartment with forced me to. She said something about how you didn't really go to college if you didn't get your sexy on. She called a bunch of girls over. They said I was one of the sexiest people they'd ever seen. Do you really want to miss that?" I asked.

"Well… I mean… I mean that wouldn't be smart. I'd be taking advantage of you!" Percy said.

Oh, Percy was such a good guy. He was so, so, so nice. And he was extremely protective of me. It was really, really too bad that my one-minute timer had run out.

When I kissed Percy right on the lips I didn't let go. Not even a little. And do you know that his kiss made me completely sober. All my memories and love for Percy flowed through my veins and to my heart. So I didn't stop kissing him. Percy eventually pushed me away. He said that he knew I was too drunk to know what I was doing.

That night, along my awful hangover the next morning, helped me decide to never, ever drink again.

That night also helped Percy decide that he wanted me back.

NOTE: Is this too racy? I was a little bit uncomfortable writing this, but it is a wedding. Anyways. Thoughts? Do you guys want me to write a more PG story or something more PG-13? Thanks for your thoughts. And thank you for reading this far! 3-Grace


	9. Chapter 9

Looking for You

Chapter 9

I woke up with a splitting headache in what looked like a hotel suite.

"Hey." I heard Percy say.

"Where am I? And why are you giving me ambrosia?" I asked.

"The Hilton. I couldn't get you back to your apartment. This was as far as you would let the taxi take you. " Percy said.

Oh god.

"Did we, um… Did we… Did we, um, sleep together?" I asked sheepishly.

Percy laughed. "No, no, no. Absolutely not. I would never take advantage of you like that. I will say that you, well, wanted that to happen, but it didn't."

"I am so, so sorry." I told Percy.

"It's okay. One of us was bound to get massively drunk last night. I didn't think it would be you, but hey, you're a very unpredictable person." Percy assured me.

"I'm leaving now." I said.

"Already leaving? Come on, I ordered a room service. Your omelet and coffee will be here any minute. Also, I'm sure your headache is awful." Percy said.

"Don't you mean nonexistent? Sure, I have a minor headache but it's not a problem." I told Percy, sitting up.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh, my head!" I yelled.

I felt like someone had taken my brain out of my head and was relentlessly shaking it. I rarely got headaches, but I knew this was more of a headpain than a simple headache.

"You have a hangover." Percy said, laughing.

"Shh! Please, just be quiet! If you do any more than whisper I will personally execute you. And can you PLEASE close the blinds?" I exclaimed. I fell back down onto my pillow.

"Sure." Percy whispered, and he got up to close the blinds.

There was a knock at the door.

"It's probably room service." Percy stated as he opened the door.

"Or not." He said as Grover waltzed in.

"Grover!" I exclaimed, stupidly shooting out of bed, resulting in me grabbing my head.

"I didn't even see you at the wedding." I told him.

"I most definitely saw you. I think it's pretty hilarious how you're the, well, 'SEXY drunk'." Grover said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I have lots to tell you." Percy informed me.

"I missed you guys! We used to be inseparable. Than that stupid Prophecy of Seven." Grover told us.

"We made lots of new friends. But we did miss you so much Grover. We get the council's important and all, but I'm vouching for the next quest to be for us three." Percy declared.

"I don't want to be prodding, but are you guys… well, are you two back together? I mean, I know you guys slept over and all, but you haven't given any direct signs. I really don't want to be too intrusive or anything." Grover asked.

"It was NOT a sleepover! I was drunk and I refused to go home." I informed Grover.

"I slept in the other bed and, well, if you look at Annabeth she's still wearing her dress from last night. And no, we're not dating." Percy explained to Grover.

"Frankly, I hate him." I informed Grover.

"When did this happen?" Grover questioned.

"After Percy left me with no explanation for a year, came back, expected me to take him back, than left again, also without an explanation. And you can confirm this with the man himself, but I'm under exaggerating." I denounced.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. And she's right." Percy confirmed.

There was a knock at the door.

"This time it really must be breakfast." Percy said.

Sure enough, he brought in stacks of blue pancakes for him and my omelet. Percy also requested for some leftover cans for Grover.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

"I've got to go. My bus back to camp leaves in thirty minutes. I just wanted to stop by and say hello." Grover explained.

We said our goodbyes to Grover.

"Okay, now I'm leaving." I told Percy.

"Oh, come on. I just spent two hundred on a hotel suite for you. I also bought you a ridiculously price fifteen dollar omelet. You owe me. Come on, I woke up at 5 am to go swimming in their ridiculously small pool and had lots of time to plan what we're going to do. So, come on. Let's spend the day together!"

I couldn't help but smile.

"You know, I'm not doing this because I want to." I told Percy, smiling.

"The day starts now." Percy announced.


	10. Chapter 10

Looking for You

Chapter 10

Percy and I were sitting alone in a small Mexican restaurant in downtown Destin, Florida. The walls were covered in fake sombreros and cheesy Mexican love quotes.

"Are you sure we won't die from food poisoning?" I asked Percy.

"No, I just brought you to lunch so that I could kill you. Newspaper headlines: New York City's Annabeth Chase dies from a bad Burrito. I can see it already." Percy told me.

"And what about monsters? I'm not really in the fighting mood." I informed Percy.

"This was rated really high on the God's Guide to Dining under the 'Avoiding Monsters' category. Apparently most monsters don't do well in humidity. Who knew." Percy said.

"Okay, is it just me, or is this the best salsa you've ever had?!" I exclaimed.

"It's the only salsa I've ever had." Percy offered.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Come on, you've never had salsa? You aren't Mexican at heart?"

"How am I supposed to answer that?" Percy asked.

I laughed. "That was a rhetorical question, Percy."

"I'm so glad you decided to spend the day with me." Percy said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you're lucky that I feel obligated to do so. You did buy me a hotel suite and all." I reported.

"Today was pretty fun, though." Percy offered.

I smiled. "You know, I had a really good time. I mean come on; it's not every day the son of Poseidon takes you to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean to snorkel in one of the only undiscovered coral reefs in the world." I agreed.

"That's every day for me." Percy challenged.

"So speaking of which, how's your job doing? Last time we met you had that big interview with the Atlanta aquarium. How did that work out?" I asked.

"I got that job, and it was really great. Atlanta's a really nice city. Last year, I got promoted, so I'm back in New York working on this long-term project about the Northern Oceans. I have a great deal going on up there. They think I'm out at sea for weeks, but I'm really just gone for a few hours. And it's great pay. I'm really happy. Thanks for asking." Percy informed me.

"That's really, really great. At Columbia you were so discouraged. You've come so, so far. Trying my best not to sound like your Mom, I'm really proud of you." I said.

"That means a lot. But what about you? How's Chase & Associates?" Percy questioned.

"It's growing like crazy. Let me tell you, being the founder and CEO is no easy job. I have a staff of around 30 people across the East Coast. But we've gotten tons of jobs. And even though I'm heading the company I still get to design a lot. I'm working all the time, but I set my own hours and I'm really happy. It's a dream come true." I told Percy.

"It really did work out for us, didn't it?" Percy stated.

"Yeah." I agreed. "It did."

"I miss you." Percy blurted. "I mean, being a bachelor is every man's dream. But I feel like I'm not whole without you. I need you. Please, say something."

I stood up. "I have lots of things to say to you, but 'I forgive you' is not one of them. This is what you do, Percy! You leave, and you come back expecting me to just get over it and forgive you, like nothing happened. You left with Calypso. You left when Hera took you. And after college you left. You really hurt me, Percy. And I'm tired of continuing in this abyss of a cycle! I can't believe I'm talking to you. I can't believe it! You're awful, awful, awful!" I exclaimed.

Percy looked like he was about to cry.

"I know, and I'm so, so sorry. You that the first two times I left that it wasn't my fault. And I know that it's wrong to expect for you to just forgive me like that. And the last two times… that has no excuse. I hurt you, and I couldn't live with myself. Than when it happened again, I freaked out. I thought that I was uncontrollable. I should've picked up the phone and just called you, or something. And I'm so, so sorry that it didn't happen. Please, Annabeth. Take me back. I've changed! That's not me anymore! I'm better, more reliable. Please, Annabeth. I just can't live without you." Percy confessed.

"Not the confession! You always tell me how much you need me, how much you love me. I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" I yelled.

For the third time that weekend I stormed out. This time, I didn't look back.


	11. Chapter 11

Looking for You

Chapter 11

I walked up and down the street, trying to hail a taxi, which was near impossible, considering the fact that it was Florida. For some reason, I was crying. I was near sobbing, actually. I was such a baby! Such a wimp. There was no reason that I should allow myself to cry over some idiotic boy that hadn't matured since he was twelve. I felt like I was holding onto the back of a moving car. I needed to let go or I'd break my arms, but I just had this illusion that somehow I could pull myself up into the car. It was a ridiculous fantasy that I knew would never come true.

Over the years, Percy had been my go-to guy. Whenever I was hurt or sad or even when I was so happy I could hardly contain myself, he was there. Percy was such a good listener. Sure, his advice might get you killed, but he was always a shoulder to cry o.

I didn't even know what I was going to do. I was going to see him at that ridiculous vacation that in a moment of weakness I had agreed to. He probably hated me. All of my friends probably hated me! Gods, I was such a screw up. I couldn't even manage my own problems. All that I could do was get back to New York as soon as possible.

"Annabeth, wait up!" I heard Percy yell, running down the street.

"Okay, can you please, please, please leave me alone for just one second!" I yelled.

I tried my hardest to dry my tears and cover my face with my hands.

He approached me, panting. "Don't be like that. Talk to me!"

"I've said all that I needed to say." I told him.

"Yeah, well I haven't." Percy replied.

I ignored him.

"You know, Annabeth, you act so high up and mighty. You put on this tough face, and you don't let anyone in. Why won't you just let me talk to you! Would it really kill you?!" Percy yelled, enraged.

I ignored him, and continued to try and call for a taxi.

"You're so selfish, Annabeth. So selfish! My fatal flaw is that I care too much for others. I guess I care too much for you, huh? You can't act like leaving was all my fault. You were icing me out! I thought you hated me! All you would do was work, work, work. Which I was fine with, up until you basically stopped talking to me. You'd cancel every one of our plans together. You'd come home at midnight or later every single night. We never had any time together! Leaving was wrong. It's my biggest regret, and I will never be able to forgive myself for it. But the way you treated me was wrong too. So please, just talk to me!" Percy yelled.

I started bawling again. I don't know if it was what he said. How he told me the truth that I knew but needed to hear from him. Or maybe it was just how much I missed him, and I wanted him to know that. I didn't know. But I just wanted; no, I needed for him to see me cry. So that's what happened. I sat down on the sidewalk and I cried.

Percy looked like his heart was breaking in two just by looking at me. He sat down with me and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me into his lap, blatantly ignoring that I was curled up in a ball and sobbing like someone had died.

"I'm so sorry."He repeatedly whispered as he rocked me back and forth, hugging me.

I looked up at Percy, the tears streaming down my face. His face was like home to me. There's this myth about how humans were originally created to be a man and a women combined, but Zeus didn't like that, so he split humans into man and women. And now humans wander the earth, searching for their other half. Percy was my other half. And I hated how much I loved him.

I wrapped my arms around Percy, and I hugged him. And, gods, if that didn't feel so right.

We must've sat there for at least an hour before my tears stopped. I know tons of people walked by, staring at us, but I barely even noticed that they were there.

"Let's go." Percy whispered. We stood up, and he grabbed my hand.

I didn't fight back.


End file.
